


First Heat

by Jibbly



Series: a/b/o voltron [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, keith is raised by zarkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: Lotor doesn’t turn around, just keeps walking. “You need to go back to your room. You’re in heat, you fucking idiot.”Keith scoffs. “Yeah right, only omegas go through heat.”They can see the exit now, and Lotor’s tone is cold. “connect the dots, then.”Keith can feel his face pale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i want more omegaverse damnit  
> even if I have to write it myself

Keith’s mother had died during childbirth to him, and His uncle had sneered as the light lilac of his skin had melted away into pale furless skin. They told him that if not for his mother making his uncle promise to look after him, Zarkon would have left him for dead.

His childhood was shuttered and sheltered away. An unseen disgrace to the family.

\---

He is fourteen and is standing outside the large doors of his cousin’s room.

“Lotor.” He calls out and waits, half expecting to be ignored like he normally is by the older teen. “I want to go outside, and I cannot find my tutor.”

He always needed to ask for permission to be let outdoors.

Not that he did, but the majority of his time he followed that rule. Especially if his uncle was in the area. Zarkon usually left off world with the military, to conquer or to threaten some foreign territory. This month he was actually home, so following the rules was a must.

“Lotor!”

It was a few seconds before the door opened to reveal his cousin. His white hair cropped to just above his shoulders and half braided away from his face.  He had a frown on his face as he stared down at Keith. “What do you want?”

Keith takes in a frustrated sigh and says it again. “I want to go outside. To the maze or something. Just…” He shuffles on his feet. He has too much energy and running through the halls doesn’t seem like the best idea.

“I just need to do something.” Looking up into the pale yellow eyes of his cousin he tries to give him an overly pathetic face. Lotor may not always be nice to him, but at least he hasn’t openly hated him yet. “Please.”

Rolling his eyes, the other pushes his door the rest of the way open and gestures for Keith to come in. “Fine, but you have to wait. I need to change my clothes.”

Keith smiles and walks into the room after Lotor.

They walk out into the tall wooden walls of the maze just outside the castle. It is made mostly of sturdy trees that are more trunk than foliage. Keith looks at his cousin and smiles. “We should try to find each other in there.”

Lotor frowns. “What are you? A Kit?”

Keith smirks and starts walking into the entrance, turning around and taunting the other. “afraid that you won’t catch me?”

Lotor makes a face. “I’m not playing this, Keith.”

Turning around a bend, He disappears from sigh, but yells over the trees as he starts to run. The blood in his veins finally being able to rush through him the way it’s been wanting to all day. The shaking of his hands is gone, and he taunts Lotor again. “That’s exactly what a loser would say!”

The prince stands at the entrance as he hears Keith running further and further away from him. He’s stamping his foot against the ground and muttering to himself. “Stupid little halfer, telling me…..I’m not going to chase him….I’m not!”

A distant. “Loser!” is yelled at further away and gritting his teeth, Lotor starts running into the maze.

It’s been a while now. Keith can hear a branch or other snapping only a little away from him, and he’s lost Lotor multiple times already. Keith has been in this maze more times than he can count. Either to hide from his uncle or a servant, or just to distract himself from how boring and lonely he is sometimes.

The light of the day is getting dimmer, but Keith has no desire to go back inside. He feels an electricity running through him, and this is the most fun he’s had in a goo couple of months. He turns a corner, and startles when he finds a person in one of the paths.

It isn’t Lotor, but rather one of the tenants. He had been reaching up to snap off an intruding branch, when Keith had shown up. He is frowning and opens his mouth to say something, but then sharply snaps it shut.

Keith is standing at the corner and his breathing is fast and labored. He had been running, but not enough for how hard he’s breathing.

The hairs on the back of his neck are standing up and Keith sees how the tenant has lowered his hand and is starting o talk closer to him. Keith is scrunching up his nose. There is cold sweat on his neck and he can feel his chest rising and falling quickly.

The Galra is only a couple of inches away from Keith now. Keith having to strain his neck to keep looking at his face. He is panting, but can’t get his legs to move. Th Galra is reaching out, large hand almost reaching Keith, before Keith is tackled from the side and ran into the ground.

Confused, he turns his head away from the dirt to find Lotor. His cousin breathing hard and grinning down at him. “I caught you, you little shit!”

Keith opens and closes his mouth, before looking back up to the other Galra.

Lotor is confused, but turns his head to where Keith is looking. He hadn’t been able to see the other from the other side of the wall, but he sees him now.

Keith sees lotor’s ear twitch and then the Prince is sneering at the tenant. Standing up with rigid posture as he faces the tenant. “You need to leave.”

There’s a tone to Lotor’s voice that makes Keith look down almost immediately, and it confuses him. Everything that is happening right now is confusing him. He stares at the other galra’s feet as he leaves the both of them in the maze. Keith still sitting on the ground. After they have lost sight of the tenant, Lotor turns around and glares at him.

Keith is then taken by surprise when he’s yanked onto his feet, and Lotor pulls at the collar of his shirt.

Snapping out of his frozen state, he pushes at the other’s head when he comes close to his neck. “-Hey! What are you doing!”

Lotor grabs his hand and Keith hears him take in a deep breath. It makes Keith shudder and then Lotor is pulling away. Frown firmly placed on his face, as he takes Keith’s hand and starts to lead them out of the Maze.

“Hey! Wait a minute! What are you doing?” Keith asks as he tries to yank out of his cousin’s hold.

Lotor doesn’t turn around, just keeps walking. “You need to go back to your room. You’re in heat, you fucking idiot.”

Keith scoffs. “Yeah right, only omegas go through heat.”

They can see the exit now, and Lotor’s tone is cold. “connect the dots, then.”

Keith can feel his face pale.

\---

Keith is locked in his room, and after an hour, his uncle opens his door.

Keith is standing in the middle of the room, sweating and panting, when Zarkon arrives.

His room is suffocating and he desperately wants to go back outside. But that is out of the question.

Zarkon frowns down at him. “So, it seems you are more Galra than I had previously thought. But to be an omega. It seems the galaxy is out to make our family a laughing stock.” Turning back towards the door, Zarkon motions for the guard that is standing outside to come forward.

“Bring him in, and make sure to give him the injection. We don’t want any accidents. “

Keith watches as the guard brings in a person, and he is surprised to see that it looks like a human. The person is restrained and blindfolded as he’s dragged right in front of Keith and his uncle. He is struggling, but there’s something sluggish about his movements.

Keith looks up at Zarkon. “Who’s this?”

“This is a slave that’s been in training to become a gladiator. He is the only human that we could get so soon.”

Keith swallows as they take off the blindfold and he is being looked at with confused eyes.

“What is he doing here?” His nose twitches as a scent is caught and he feels something cramp up deep in his stomach.

“I did not think you were stupid as well.” Zarkon says coldly while the guard injects something into the human’s arm.

Keith flinches. Both from the needle, and from his uncle’ words.

“He is here to get you through this heat. Even though he is human, the druids have given him something that will make your scent appealing and should do the same for you. Of course, he is also being sterilized temporarily.”

The bindings around the man’s arms are taken off and he catches himself before he can fall face first into the floor of Keith’s room.

Keith stares as the head of dark hair looks up at him, and his lavender eyes meet blown gray ones.

Zarkon turns to the human on the floor then, his voice stern. “Try not to kill my nephew.”

Then he walks out of the room, the guard following him and leaving Keith with the slave. They don’t do anything for a long time, just their equally labored breathing as noise in the room.

The human tries to stand, his limbs are shaking and he groans in pain as he tries to straighten out his spine. Keith’s first instinct is to reach out and offer help, but when his hand comes in contact with the other’s arm, he shudders.

Then his hand is slapped away.

“Don’t touch me.”

Keith flinches away from the gravely tone and retracts his hand. “Sorry, I was just…” He takes in the rest of the slave’s body. He’s wearing a black body suit, and a purple top. The uniform for the gladiators.  “What’s your name?” Keith tries next.

The human turns away and starts for the door. He yanks on the handle, but they’re locked in. Keith grimaces as the other tries to ram his shoulder into the thick metal of the door.

“You’ll never break through it like that, you know.” Keith says after the fourth time he sees the other ram himself against the door. His body feels oversensitive and overheated. The smell that had caught his nose earlier is floating around his head like a cloud.

Whatever the druids did, it was working on his body.

One last slap of a hand to the door, before the other turns back to look at Keith then to take in the room. Keith can probably guess what he’s looking for.

“There are no windows in here. My room is in the middle of the palace. The only way out is through that door.” It’s something that Keith knows for a fact.

Keith reaches out and takes a seat on the chair nearest to him, his legs suddenly not feeling strong enough to hold him up any more. Once he’s supported on the seat, he reaches for his helm and starts to pull his top off of himself, he’s too warm. His hairline is wet and it’s just getting more unbearable.

“Why did they bring me here?”

The question catches him off guard, and Keith looks up at the other. It’s the first time he’s spoken, and Keith doesn’t know why he expected his voice to be deeper.

The question also makes him squirm in his seat, uncomfortable with the situation. “For my heat.”

“What’s that?” The other is still by the door, not coming any closer to Keith, but his face has gotten flushed.

“It’s….” Keith tries to find the words to describe what he’s going through, only ever half pay attention to the gender classes of the Galra. No one thought that he would present as any of them, so they glossed over it with him. They would tell him that his human heritage was more dominant anyway.

“It’s when an omega’s body gets ready to have babies….” He flushes at the simple words he uses. It’s true, but he feels like a child saying it.

The other’s eyes widen, shocked. “I’m….” He looks around the room once more, before clearing his throat and shaking his head. “I’m not doing anything like that.” His face and voice are stern.

There’s relief, but a clawing in his body that is panicking at his words. “I don’t… I don’t want to do anything either. I…” Keith wipes at his face, anxiety suddenly filling him up. He lifts both hands up to his face and rubs his palms over his eyes. He’s sweating and his chest is exposed to the cold air of the room. His body is too warm and there’s that scent. The one that is clinging to the slave and it makes something deep inside of him call out to it.

He doesn’t notice that he’s whining, till he feels hands grab at his wrists and yank them away from his face.

Startled, he looks up and sees the slave standing over him, his wrists in each hand. Those gray eyes wide and panicked. The black shaven hair on the other’s head is plastered onto his forehead, and he is panting.

“Don’t do that.” It’s said breathlessly, and Keith swallows a dry lump in his throat.

“what?”

“that noise. I- My head is…” the other flexes his grip on Keith’s wrists and lets him go. He stares at Keith and Keith asks. “What’s your name?” He really wants to know. There’s a need inside him that wants to call the person in front of him ‘alpha’, but he refuses.

He hesitates, the collar of his top is soaked with sweat and Keith thinks that they might have injected a ridiculously high dosage of whatever the druids gave him.

“Takashi.”

Keith repeats the name, sounding out every syllable, and having it feel weird on his tongue. Galran names were harsh, and his own was from Earth. His mother naming his after his father’s race instead of her own. “Ta-ka-shi”

Takashi takes in a deep breath of air and lets it out in a shudder in front of him. “Actually, if you’re going to call me something. Call me “Shiro” instead.” He says breathlessly, and Keith gives him a confused look.

“Why?”

“It’s a nickname, and when you…. I think it would be better if you just call me Shiro.”

Keith doesn’t understand, but nods anyway. “Fine.” He’s getting annoyed with the situation.

He understands that Shiro doesn’t want to be here, well Keith doesn’t want to be here either! All his life, Keith was shuttered away for being human, but now his Galran heritage is presenting itself in the most troublesome way possible.

He pushes himself off the seat, trying to be as eye level as he can with Shiro. The air around them is too hot, and it’s frying at Keith’s nerves. “I don’t like whatever this is,” Keith says, gesturing to the area around them. “But we are both locked in here until my heat breaks. Whether we like it or not.”

Keith shoves Shiro out of the way, the palms of his hands feeling the warmth of Shiro’s chest through his top, and starts towards his bathroom. Shiro is glaring at him and starts to walk after him. “And how long is that going to take?” Keith slams the door in the other’s face and locks it out of spite. He hears Shiro handle the knob, and feels a moment of relief in having a little bit of separation from that melting heat.

“I don’t know.”

Keith says and starts walking towards his tub. It’s empty, and he entertains the thought of filling it up with cold water, but he shivers at the thought and changes his mind. Instead, he just pulls his legs over the rim and climbs in. He sits against the opposite side, so that he has a clear view of the door and takes in a deep breath.

“This is my first heat.” He rubs at his face again, his knees coming up to his chest. “I don’t know what to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith can feel how his pants have been soaked through as it rubs against the bottom of the tub. He’s been locked in his bathroom for the past forty five minutes and the sound of Shiro in the other room his only company. There was some clanking and noises earlier, but now it’s just the rhythmic stepping of the other human’s feet. Keith thinks that Shiro might be pacing up and down his room.

He can feel the fog that surrounds his head getting thicker by the second, but he refuses to move from his spot.

Keith hears the handle of the bathroom jiggle again, and he just stares at it. Shiro tests it every couple of minutes and goes back to doing whatever he had been doing. He doesn’t try to slam against the door, just makes sure it’s still locked.

From what little he knows, Keith can say that Shiro is a human. More than likely a full one, and not half like himself. He’s strong, judging by the fact that he’s still alive in the gladiator program. The druids gave him something that will make him appeal to Keith in his heat.

He leans against the rim of the tub, head on the edge and stares up at the lighting. “I wonder if Uncle asked for him today, or if he had been prepped before I presented?” Considering the fact that no one thought he was going to present at all, Zarkon probably grabbed him after he heard about Keith’s heat.

He frowns, his hairline soaked and his bangs plastered onto his forehead. “Why him though?”

Shiro is human. His uncle could have easily gotten an alpha Galra. From the little he knows about the second genders; most alphas should appeal to him during his heat. Why get a human?

\---

Lotor strides through the halls of the palace, agitated and pissed off. He had yanked Keith back inside and locked him in his room.

He had told his father next.

_The ruler of the Galra empire had been in the middle of a tactical planning sessions when he had shown up. Zarkon took a glance at his son and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “Leave us.”_

_Lotor bowed his head and spoke up. “I’m sorry, father. But I need to tell you something that’s happened.” Lifting his head, Lotor saw the scowl that was plastered on his father’s face. The tactician was still in his seat, looking between the both of them._

_“Well then, what is it? What is so important?” Zarkon demanded, but Lotor shook his head._

_“this is something that I think you would prefer to hear about in private.”_

_Zarkon sighed and stood up, the other Galra doing the same. “It seems I need to talk with my son, Fonrik. I will call on you later in the evening.”_

_“Very well, Your majesty.” Fonrik bows to Zarkon and Does the same when he passes Lotor. The doors open and close with his departure, and then it’s just the two of them._

_Zarkon stares at his son and glares. “Well then? What is so important?”_

_“Keith has presented as an omega.” Lotor says evenly._

_“what? Is this some kind of joke?” His father grits out from under his breath, eyes narrowing down at his son. His scent souring with the agitation he feels._

_Lotor ignores the urge to clear his throat as the smell burns its way down his nose. He just continues to stare up at Zarkon. “I wouldn’t lie about this.”_

_Cursing, Zarkon walks down the steps from his throne and passes Lotor. The young prince quickly moving his feet to follow after his father. “What are you going to do?” He tried not to let his worry to obvious. Keith may only be a disgrace to his father, but he was still the only other blood relative he had._

_“To Haggar.”_

_Lotor reaches out without meaning to, grabbing at his father’s arm. He releases it almost as quickly as he grabbed it, but his father still turns back to him. Rage burning up his scent._

_Lotor swallows down a lump in his throat. “I-…Haggar. What do you want her to do with Keith?”_

_“What I do is my business. It would be best if you remembered your place.” With that, he turned back around and stormed out of the throne room. Lotor feeling every hair on his body standing up straight in fear._

_\---_

Huffing out another pained breath, Shiro gives the locked door to the bathroom a glance.

There’s a burning pain deep in his chest and it is yanking him in the other’s direction. He doesn’t know what was done to him by that witch, but it is driving his thoughts crazy. The room feels too warm, and there’s this unexplained aggression that is bubbling up within him.

It feels like it’s been hours since the strange Galra locked himself in the bathroom, and there has been absolutely no noise from that other room.

He paces up and down the length of the room, his feet padding against the hard-cold floor, to the lush carpet in the middle of the room. Up and down, counting his breathes, and staring at the door. He wants to go in there.

He stops in front of the door and tests out the handle. It’s locked every time, and he doesn’t know what he would do if the next time he checks, it isn’t. He thinks that he wouldn’t open it, but that thought seems harder to comprehend the longer he’s by himself.

He’s started to clench his fists as he paces when he stops in the center of the room. His head lifting and turning towards the bathroom. The pained breathes that he had been letting out stop, as he sees the handle turn itself.

Keith steps through the door and his eyes don’t even search the room. He instantly is locking eyes with him. Shiro feels his entire body seize and lock up when he is hit with a strong scent. His mind is lighting up and firing signals to his body that he doesn’t understand.

Keith is breathing hard and his face is flushed, it’s when he starts walking towards Shiro that he notices the rest of his body.

Shiro feels his own face heat up as he realizes that the other’s bottoms had been taken off, only a thin spandex covering his legs. They were soaked with something that he didn’t think was water, and he could see the erection the other had.

Keith walks the expanse of his room until he is right in front of him. His eyes are dilated. The color almost completely swallowed up by his pupil.


	3. Chapter 3

The both of them are staring and their hard breathing is filling the room.

Then Keith is letting out a high pitched whine, his chin tilting up and exposing his throat. Shiro grits his teeth and shoots his hand forward, yanking the younger boy by the back of the neck and pulling him in. Keith melts into his arms when his mouth meets Shiro’s.

The tongue in his mouth caressing and massaging his. Shiro’s large hands are cradling his head and the back of his neck. Keith’s build is slimmer than Shiro’s and his shoulders are tucked between the taller boy’s. The smells and sensations are making him clench his thighs together, his slick making them slippery.

He had sat in that bath tub and felt himself get wetter and wetter. His muscles tightening around something it was yearning for. Something that had been in the other room, but was now right in front of him.

The kisses break, and Shiro leans his forehead against Keith’s.

He isn’t looking at Keith though, his eyes are turned downwards as he seems to be catching his breath.

The omega continues to squirm, the exposed skin of his upper body feeling scratchy at the clothes Shiro still had on. “Your clothes.” Keith manages to say, feeling self conscious that he was the only one that was showing skin.

Shiro seems to hesitate at that, but he nods and steps back a step to lift the tattered shirt over his head. He looks down at his jumpsuit then, his hands hovering over his chest. Keith let out a soft growl and turned the other around to where the suit’s zipper was.

Shiro looked over his shoulder as Keith pulled it down to the small of his back and then pushed the fabric off his shoulders. It bunched around the gladiator’s arms, but Shiro tugged himself free, his upper body exposed.

\---

_Zarkon went to look for Haggar, the old witch turning to him with her scowl firmly in place._

_“Lord Zarkon, do what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?” Her unpleasant voice rang out. She was in the middle of testing out various experiments at the moment, and would prefer if the king would quickly make his request known._

_“I need something that will suppress the symptoms of heat. It has to be fast acting.”_

_She raises a white eyebrow. “For whom is this for, if I may ask?”_

_He scowls and she thinks that he won’t answer her, but he eventually does. His unhappiness clear in his scent. “Keith has presented.”_

_Haggar hums and nods her head, turning her back to the king and going through her shelves. She is only scanning what she has, before she plucks a vial of almost shimmering light green liquid. She then turns back around to Zarkon. He reaches for the vial, but she keeps it out of reach._

_“This will not be for him. Nothing in here will work on him. Well, work on him and not kill him.”_

_Zarkon frowns. “What do you mean?”_

_“He is only half galra, the mixtures I have here are too potent for him. They will kill him, cause his insides to bleed, or burn his internal organs. I will need time to test and make him something that will suppress his future heats.”_

_Zarkon growls, angry and tilts his head in the direction of the vial she still held in her hand. “Then what is that for? A sedative?”_

_“No, it is something I’ve been introducing in a few test subjects. It is a serum that will gradually recompositing a subject’s biology. It is meant to introduce an alpha’s aggressiveness and their other senses into soldiers. But it is still being tested.” She almost sighs, and Zarkon is still confused._

_“What does that have to do with my nephew being an omega?”_

_She starts heading to a connecting room, one where he knows that the other druids are. It is an almost meeting area for them. He allows one in the palace and also on his main fleet ship whenever he leaves off world._

_There are several tables that four different races are strapped down onto. He glances down at them and recognizes their attire. “Gladiators?”_

_“Yes, well. We wouldn’t want to give a bad batch to our own soldiers. What better test subjects than vermin that kill each other for sport. That way we can monitor their behavioral changes without concern.”_

_He could see the logic in that. Too much aggressiveness would be just fine in the cage matches, and to docile would get the subject killed._

_They come to the smallest of the four gladiators. He has a young face, and his grey eyes re dazed with either drugs or a spell. He looks-_

_“A human would probably be the best suited for the task at hand. With the serum in his system, he has some attributes of an alpha, and is by far our best subject. He has had any adverse effects as of yet.” She turns to Zarkon, yellow eyes calm. “I assume a contraceptive will also be in order, my lord? If this is the course you wish to take?”_

_Zarkon looks down at the human on the table. His body strapped down, and his mind drugged. He was larger than his nephew, but not by that much. He could still get a galra to do this, if this was the only choice he had._

_His sister’s promise came to the forefront of his mind and he grit his teeth. He regretted accepting it more and more with each passing day._

_“Prep him.”_

_\---_

Shiro walks them both backwards until they hit the wall. His pulse is too loud and his hands are gripping at the omega’s hips. The material of his bottoms wet and it makes him grumble in his chest. Keith answers him with a keen and a nip to the side of his mouth, the smaller male slipping against Shiro’s back.

Shiro steps away from Keith and turns him around by the shoulder, placing his hands on his hips again and pushing him into the wall. Keith grinds his forehead into the wall and sticks his hips out. He turns his head to the side and tries to get shaking hands to the waist band of his bottoms.

Shiro mouths at the nape of his neck and Keith goes limp against the solid surface of the wall, mewls slipping out of his throat.

“f-fuc k me, Shiro.”

He tries to reach back and barely grabs onto the steel grip that Shiro has on his hips. He knows that he’ll probably leave bruises with how hard he’s holding him, but that just makes Keith push his hips out more. He can feel the heat radiating through Shiro’s clothes, and he wants it off.

He struggles to catch his breath as Shiro starts to grind up against him, his hand going back further and yanking down the front of the other’s jumpsuit. The material stretching before tearing in Keith’s hand. A small growl vibrating in his mouth at the offending material.

Shiro freezes and tries to cover himself, but Keith turns his head back, now that Shiro wasn’t at his neck, and kisses him again. Turning himself around, so his back s to the wall, and his hands can pull out Shiro’s dick from his suit.

Shiro shudders when Keith takes him out, the half galra’s palms warm and soft. “I don’t know what’s going on with my body…” Shiro admits and stares at Keith. His own pupils blown wide.

Keith just reaches out and kisses him, his hands going to his own waist band and tugging it down. He breaks away and steps one leg out at a time, the material sticking to him and making squelching noises. He lifts up his arms and pulls Shiro towards him, his back leaning against the wall.

They just breath in each other for a second, before Shiro curses and wraps his hands under Keith’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart and yanking him up. Keith yelping and wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist. Keith’s back is slammed and then he keens when he feels that hot tip sliding and poking at his ass. Shiro’s dick, hard and rubbing up against him, but not where he wants it.

He unwinds an arm from Shiro’s shoulders, and reaches down in between them, Shiro is panting and freezes again when Keith grabs hold of him. The air is saturated in the scent of Keith’s slick and the pheromones that Shiro is throwing off in waves.

Keith’s hand leads Shiro to his entrance and sucks in a deep breath with it presses against it.

Then he can’t breathe.

Shiro’s nails dig into his ass, spreading him, and he’s driving in.

Keith can’t do anything, but whine. Both of his arms back to hugging Shiro’s head close to him, as his legs shake. His opening is being filled and it lights up his entire body. Shiro is a panting mess, pitoning into him.

He readjusts himself and yells out as something inside him is pummeled.

“Shiro…Shiro…. Alpha…. fuck…”

He’s mewing, face slack and head tilted back as Shiro’s cock continues to hit those places inside of him. His body is being given what it wants.

They go at it like that, until Shiro’s thrust become uneven and then Keith sucks in a deep breath as he feels warmth deep inside him. His face crumbling at the feeling, a sob coming out as Shiro slips free.

Shiro is shaking, still holding him up, but that delirious nature is subdued. Pushed back for the time being, but not for Keith.

He realizes that Shiro came inside of him, and he doesn’t understand why he still feels empty.


	4. Chapter 4

They are locked away in Keith’s bedroom for seven days.

The omega getting more and more delirious each time Shiro came in him but slipped free. He didn’t understand why it made him feel so empty, and Shiro would lean his weight on the other to try and calm him. The human not understanding what was happening to them either.

But eventually the heat broke, and Lotor was the first one to open the doors.

With a hand over his face, he scanned the surroundings and made his way towards the bed. His cousin’s exhausted face was asleep, and he reached out a hand to wake him, but a growl stopped him.

The prince frowned at the human.

“Stay calm, you beast. I’m just making sure he isn’t dead.” Lotor tries again to check on Keith, but Shiro tucks the smaller male into his chest.

Lotor lets out his own growl of frustration. “You mindless fuc- “

The doors open again and this time, it’s the Emperor with the Witch and two other druids.

 There’s a sudden jolt of fear that makes the whole room reek more than the overwhelming smell of sex, and Lotor watches as the Gladiator wrestles with staying over Keith and trying to run way.

Zarkon nods over to the bed, Keith is starting to wake up with all the energy in the room.

“Take the human. He’s no longer needed.”

\---

Lotor frowns as he looks over Keith’s body. There are bruises and cuts all along his frame. He can clearly see the discoloration from where he sits on the lip of the bath as a servant bathes Keith.

The omega is currently drugged, a hand kept under his head to keep him rom drowning.

When Haggar and the druids tried to remove the human, he had grabbed Keith and huddled him into a corner of the room. He had snarled at the two masked figures looming towards him, but there was nothing he could have done to stop them.

Keith had been clutching onto him, sobs ripping from his throat.

Lotor remembers wrapping his arms around Keith’s middle when they had dragged the other out. It was heartbreaking to hear such cries. Never in his life had he heard his cousin make such noises.

His father had less tolerance for such things.

An injection to the arm and Keith had sagged to the floor, Lotor just barely catching him before his head hit the floor.

Now he was trying to get the other as presentable as possible.

There was an angry scabbed over scar on the back of the omega’s neck, and the sight of it made the prince angrier. How dare some lowly slave mark someone with royal blood in such a way. He hoped the animal was back in the fighting pits where he belonged.

\---

Keith had been shuttered away his entire life and had hated the suffocating atmosphere of his bedroom since before he can remember. Every day, asking to be let outside by either his uncle, cousin, or a tutor.

But now he locked himself in his room.

No windows, and the same full tray of food from the day before sitting on the table in front of his door.

He hasn’t moved from his bed in days.

Once he had woken up fully from being drugged, he had asked for Shiro. Lotor had frowned and told him that he had been taken back to the arena. Off world.

He had been seen once by his uncle, to make sure there was nothing growing inside of his belly, before he too left off world.

Keith had never felt so empty in his life.

So alone.

There was a yearning like he had never experienced before and couldn’t stop himself from sobbing at the feeling of it. Like someone was gripping his lungs in a vise and refusing to let go. His entire body ached inside and out, but he curled himself tighter around the blanket.

\---

The years went by, and Haggar eventually was able to develop a mixture that he could drink to suppress his heats and wouldn’t kill him. The scarring over his neck never having healed completely, but he grew his hair out to hide it.

He was nineteen years old when his Uncle told him that he was to be engaged and sold off to the last remaining Princess of Altea. The princess had originally been promised to Lotor, but she had recently presented as an alpha. Lotor being an alpha himself, was a mismatch.

So, he was primped and polished to be shown off to the leaders of the universe. A brood mare that the Galran empire can use to strengthen their ties with another territory.

A huge wedding ceremony is to be held so every leadership can attend, and Keith grits his teeth as he feels the translucent clothing hanging off of himself as he sits next to his future alpha and her parents. They are all in a booth, staring down at the arena. In true Galran fashion, a special tournament is held in honor of the wedding.

Anyone could enter and fight for glory in front of the Emperor and the new alliance between Galran and Altean.

Keith watched disinterested as Galra after Galra killed themselves in sport. He spared a glance at his future mate and saw that she had a look of distaste on her face. Looking over at the King and Queen, they had similar faces.

She caught Keith looking and straightened up in her seat, looking down at the area.

Keith realized that he didn’t know much about the family he was marrying into. Leaning over in his seat, he whispered in the princess’ ear. “I hate this place.”

She looked at him in surprise but gave him a grim smile. “I don’t agree with this sport as well.”

Her voice was bright and calming. Keith wondered what kind of Alpha she will be to him.

More and more matches carry on, and the both of them quietly share conversations to each other.

Keith loses track of time but knows that that the tournament is coming to a close when Zarkon stands up and walks towards the front of the booth. His voice amplified so that everyone in the arena could hear him.

“The strength of the Galran empire truly is spectacular and glory to all those that fought valiantly and gave their lives on this morning!”

A loud cheering starts but dies down when Zarkon raises his hand.

“It is now time to bring this event to a close, and I can think of no better way than to test the last two victors against the Champion.”

Even louder cheering echoes throughout the place as Zarkon motions for the last gate to be opened. Keith has absolutely no interest in this, in the reckless bloodshed, but the rumors of the Champion have reached even his secluded space.

Allura must also have heard of the fabled Champion, because she leans close to his chair. “I’ve heard that he hasn’t lost a match in five years.”

Keith stares down, trying to get a glimpse. “That’s the rumor.” He replies quietly.

He’s only heard of the Champion’s record and brutality. He imagines a monster ripping apart his opponents and having the bloodlust of a thousand Galran armies. He shudders to think of such a creature.

A chorus of “Champion! Champion! Champion!” is ringing through out the area, and Keith holds his breath as he sees a foot emerge from the shadows of the last cell.

Then he can’t breathe at all.

He stands up in his chair and stares down at the blood soaked sand.

The ugly scarred tissue of his neck singing and burning like a hot poker.

He can see Allura staring at him from one corner of his eye, and his cousin from the other.

The champion walks to the middle of the arena, white stock of hair covering his eyes, until he stops suddenly.

Lotor grabs his arm, “Calm yourself, Keith” he whispers into his ear, but Keith shoves him off. He is at the edge of their booth, getting bewildered looks from the King and Queen and a look of disdain from the emperor.

His eyes are glued to the person standing in the middle of the area. The Champion looks up and Keith sees dark eyes lock with his. The mouth of the other forming a word.

“Shiro…” Keith stares at the face of his first mate and feels a warmth spring behind his eyes.


End file.
